Breakin a Sweat
by Beautifully Flawed
Summary: Erin takes the time alone to relax.


Erin took a deep breath, unable to sleep. Her mind was racing, and it had been keeping her from focusing lately. Her equations, instead of making sense, were just jumbled up letters. She needed to relax and not think, but her thoughts kept wandering. She thought of Rowan, of almost losing Abby, and Hol - No, she couldn't let herself think of the blonde engineer.

It was four in the morning when she arrived at the firehouse. She quickly made sure no one else was there. No one usually came in on Saturdays, except the person assigned to be near the phone in case of an emergency. It was her turn this weekend, and she was more than happy to be alone to man the station.

What most people didn't know about the physicist was that, though she did like quiet, when she felt this way, she needed something loud and full of bass to satisfy her. Her body was already waking up as she ran up the stairs to the lab, hooked her phone up to the speakers, and selected her workout mix. She'd always been proud of herself for keeping in shape and mostly eating right; but ever since the ghost busting had gotten more intense, she had started a much harder workout. Cardio was even more important now, as well as strength training; even with the new upgrades, the proton packs were still heavy, and a pain to carry for long periods of time for multiple busts.

Since the physicist knew she'd be alone today, she donned a much more relaxed look. She wore a navy sports bra with a pair of her University of Michigan Wolverine shorts. She felt powerful as she tugged her hair into a ponytail, and started her warm up.

Her blood was pumping as the music blared throughout the entire fire station, playing everything from EDM to rock. She would sometimes sing along as she skipped rope with ease, her mind finally quieting down as she pushed herself harder.

After a quick snack break, she was ready to keep going. Since she had first started her intense training schedule, she added something more challenging to each workout; thanks to this, her body wasn't just lean, but now donning muscles as well. Nobody could tell, since she always stayed covered up. If anyone noticed that her arms and legs were looking toned, they never said.

Her most recent addition was the chin up. After calculating, and trying to find the best place, she discovered the basement had best area for her to efficiently do chin ups without hitting her head on something. The basement was also cooler in the summer, so that would make workouts easier on more intense days.

Erin was so focused on her chin ups, she didn't hear anyone come in. It was about six in the morning as she pulled her body up again, holding it for a moment before easing back down. Her skin glistened with sweat as she crossed her legs behind her and pulled up again with a slight grunt. Pushing herself like this made her feel better, more accomplished. After adding an extra ten reps to her regular set, she tried one-handed pull ups. They were a bit harder, but she managed, slight grunts escaping her lips with each rep.. As she pulled herself up again, she noticed a figure standing near the door. Startled, she lost focus and slipped, landing on her back with a sligh "oomph".

Holtzmann rushed forward, looking at her from above with slight manic concern. She tried to speak, but the loud music drowned out her words; so she offered a hand instead. Erin let the blonde help her up, before walking over to the bench to grab a towel and silence the music.

"What you doing here?" she asked, feeling embarrassed as she toweled the sweat off her face and neck. Her relaxed state was gone, her body stiffening up as she realized her co-worker and object of affection had seen her in such a vulnerable state.

"Wanted to get a head start on the net.," Holtzmann replied. "It'll make it easier to lock in ghosts before we bust em." She smiled, still studying the brunette. "So this is what you do when you're alone? Are you training for Ninja Warrior?" her eyes lit up at the thought. "Nothing wrong with building some muscle and working on your reflexes, especially with what we do. I mean, you should be in shape. Cardio!" she finished with an awkward fist pump to the air.

Erin gave her a pointed look. "It helps me relax when I can't focus."

"I get it. I go to the shooting range for that.." Holtz explained simply.

"You go to the…" Erin repeated, perplexed. "They let you fire guns?"

"No no, I'm not suppose to carry. I go to the archery range. It takes more skill to shoot an arrow, more patience and steadiness. Plus, Legolas looked sweet doing it." her co-worker laughed as she mentioned one of her favorite movies, besides Back To The Future and Total Recall.

Erin nodded, taking a hefty swig of her water.

"Well I should probably shower," she said, feeling naked as the the blonde engineer's eyes studied her body. It didn't feel lewd or disconcerting, more like a caress. It seemed she was just trying to get a deeper look at her.

"You're stronger than you look," Holtzmann whispered, her hand reaching out to slide down Erin's arm. She squeezed in intervals, surprise and lust on her face at how strong the muscles seemed to be.

"Yeah well, cardio." Erin's eyes met the steel blue with trepidation. She felt the shift in the room as they both leaned in closer.

Holtzmann gently pressed her lips to the other woman's, her hand still holding onto the brunette's wrist. She tasted of sweat and chapstick. The towel in Erin's hand was thrown back onto the table as she deepened the kiss and pushed closer to her crush. She could feel electricity rolling in waves through her body as she lifted he blonde onto the table with ease.

Holtzmann let out a slight squeak out how easily she met the table, and then her attention was focused on using her mouth for more pleasurable things. It didn't take long for either to feel the sweet release, and they soon lay back with grins on their faces.

"That was a different way to cool down," Erin remarked, causing Holtzmann to laugh and pull her into another sweaty kiss.

"Showers are another great way to cool down," the blonde remarked, hopping off the table and racing for the showers. Erin shook her head and hurried after her, already knowing this weekend was going to be a fun one.


End file.
